The King of Slytherin Vol II Descent into Darkness
by watercave
Summary: You all know the story of Harry Potter being the chosen one to end Lord Voldemort's reign. But nobody knew that he wasn't the one the prophecy referred to. And the real chosen one was willing to do everything that was required to bring down the Dark Lord.
1. Welcome!

Hello there!

Welcome everyone to **Volume II** of my Harry Potter/The Vampire Diaries crossover fanfic! I highly recommend that you **read Volume I before you start reading this** because otherwise you won't be able to follow the plot! XD

Now enjoy **The King of Slytherin – Volume II: Descent into Darkness**…

Have a great day!

watercave


	2. Chapter 1: September 1944

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable from Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries or anything else that doesn't belong to me belongs to the copyright owners. I do however own everything that I made up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

September 1944

Tom Marvolo Riddle was extremely pleased as he entered the Great Hall along with his followers. It was the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Ninety-nine percent of all girls almost fainted as they saw him and giggled childishly when he looked their way. And the rest of the students avoided him as best as they could. If any of the second and third years crossed his path they quickly averted their gaze from his eyelevel to the ground and hurriedly made their way in the opposite direction.

A pleased smile spread across his face – nothing more than an upturn of his upper lip – as he sat down at the long Slytherin house table. Everything was back to normal. After the humiliation of being surrounded by Muggles the whole summer he was desperately in need of some attention in form of obedience and fear.

Like on every welcome feast at Hogwarts Tom paid very much attention as the sorting took place. He wanted to know everything about everybody in the whole school so he watched very closely who of the new first years was a pureblood and who wasn't but of course he also made up a mental list of new Slytherins who could become Death Eaters in the near future. Riddle had the opportunity to smile again because he realized that this list was particularly long this year. There were for example Avery's and Malfoy's two little brothers among other siblings from his circle of followers.

After the sorting was done everybody was just about to pick up their cutlery and waited for the yet empty golden plates in front of them to be filled with delicious food when Headmaster Dipett cleared his throat and suddenly thousand irritated eyes lay on him. "There is one last important announcement for me to make before you can start your meal!", the old man said with an apologetic smile. "This year we will have the honor of welcoming a transfer student from Bulgaria at Hogwarts.", he continued. "She will be joining the 7th grade and her sorting will take place immediately. Please welcome Miss Katherine Pierce!"

Excited whispers filled the Great Hall and all students turned their heads into all possible directions obviously looking for the new girl. That was about when the huge door of the Hall opened and on the threshold stood Professor Slughorn the potions teacher and as he started walking into the Hall everybody could see the new student who followed the professor.

The majority of all males was stunned by her unexpected beauty. Her long dark brown hair fell down in waves and framed her face with aristocratic features. Her pale skin was complimented by the simple black dress she wore. Black tights made her long legs look even more fragile and the exquisite black high heels emphasized her tallness. While she walked her chocolate brown eyes with thick long and dark lashes scanned the completely silent crowd. Everyone thought that it was because she didn't know anybody but all of them were wrong! Katherine Pierce was looking for someone. And as her eyes trailed off to the Slytherin table to where all the 7th years sat her eyes narrowed in on a certain tall and dark haired boy with the Head boy badge attached to his neat school robes.

In return Tom Riddle was looking at her too. Just like the others he couldn't avert his eyes from her but not because of the same reason as his fellow consexuals. He felt a certain aura surrounding her, an aura so strong he had never felt around someone else before. But although he was a master at reading auras he failed with hers. Her aura was so strong and unusual and everytime he started to concentrate on it it seemed to slip out of his mental grip like a fish in the water.

Katherine was very much aware of his attempts to analyse her aura as she looked away from him and focused on the old sorting hat which was being lifted up by Professor Slughorn who came to stand in front of her and sat the black hat on her auburn hair. As soon as the leathery material of the hat had touched her, it opened his 'mouth' and announced the name of the selected house to the completely silent crowd with a voice like thunder: "SLYTHERIN!"

The silence lasted a few more seconds but was broken by the first Slytherins from the table on the far right who started to clap and cheer eagerly. The rest of the house followed suit. Eerily calm Katherine gave the hat back to the professor and made her way to the other end of the Slytherin house table and looked for a place to sit. Two boys looked at each other and almost at the same time they made some room for her to sit between them. Wordlessly she took a seat and took in the other Slytherins around her. With very few exceptions the all stared at her.

This continued also when Katherine was about to start eating but she was annoyed because of the stares. With one eyebrow lifted she snapped: "What are you all staring at?" At first no one answered but after a prolonged silence a handsome guy with sleek black hair and stormy grey eyes gave her a wink and said very self-confident: "We're looking at you, darling!" He then extended one hand: "Jason Avery. Pleasure to meet you." As Avery spoke/said the last sentence his gaze trailed from Katherine's face down her body and his eyes glittered.

Katherine gave him a sexy smile, leaned herself a bit forward and Avery did the same. Now the two had the attention from the whole Slytherin table. Katherine said in a soft tone: "Well Avery, I hope you keep in mind that a woman's face is still up here! And I'm not your darling – you prick!" With her last words her smile disappeared and she looked Avery dead in the eye. "And for the record: if you believe that I am willingly going to do everything you wish like some brainless girl-toy of yours then let me be perfectly clear here" – Katherine lifted up her index finger – "Stay the hell away from me! And if you don't then let me warn you: when I am pissed off about someone there is nothing in the world that would change my mind of not killing this particular person."

With a warning look from her brown eyes she looked up and down the house table. "And this warning goes for everyone who thinks his looks grant him some extra privileges!" After that statement you could have heard how a needle would have hit the ground near the Slytherin house table. Now really every single Slytherin was staring at the new girls but this time Katherine didn't care. She tossed her long brown waves over her shoulder and started to eat.

One after one/another seemed to wake from his or her stupor and slowly the bustling noise at the table on the far right in the Great Hall increased immensely. But one pair of eyes still lay on Katherine for the rest of the evening. And the onlooker didn't know that she realized that. She smiled a little to herself.

_Perfect!_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice!<p>

xoxo

watercave


	3. Chapter 2: Observation

Hey everyone!

So here is chapter 2 for Volume II... And here we'll have the first banter between Katherine and Riddle... I hope you have even more fun reading it than I had writing it! XD

Thanks to **Someone** for your lovely review and I hope you enjoy Volume I **MrsSomerhalder10**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Observation

After three months of serious studies and attempts Tom Riddle seemed to have reached his limits in analyzing Katherine Pierce's mystical aura. Normally he wouldn't have been trying so desperately to read someone's aura but this one vexed and fascinated him. Though he couldn't make out what it was about Riddle could clearly sense some sort of power radiating off her aura.

Over the last few weeks Riddle had spent some of his free time in the library and doing some research about Katherine Pierce. He didn't find any information on her or her ancestors in the books about famous magicians or in works about influential pureblood families from Bulgaria – he assumed that she was most definitely a pureblood because otherwise she would never have been sorted into Slytherin.

Next Riddle looked through some of the few yearbooks from Bulgaria's most famous school for wizards - the Durmstrang Academy - the Hogwarts library owned – nothing! Not one student had the last name 'Pierce'. But as he thought about it he found that Katherine's last name didn't sound very Bulgarian… It could be that her father was from an English speaking country and that her mother was Bulgarian. So Tom tried to look up all male Pierces who had ever attended Hogwarts and his search was once again without any success.

Riddle was frustrated at first but he then came to the conclusion that something was wrong with Katherine. He didn't know what her secret was but he was determined to find out what exactly she had to hide!

He was patrolling through the castle as it was one of his many duties as a Head boy. Completely immersed in his thoughts he entered the hallway that lead to the grounds as he almost collided with a dark figure that was coming his way. Thankfully this stranger froze on the spot and prevented a collision.

Still in slight shock Riddle pulled his wand out of his robes and lighted it with a silently muttered _Lumos _to reveal an annoyed looking Katherine Pierce standing in front of him. "You don't/can't seem to get enough of me, hu? Although we see each other a billion times in class we always seem to meet in every free minute!" Which was kind of true because when she was in the library for example she would almost everytime find him lingering there near the restricted section and reading. Not to mention the many times they walked past each other in the hallways where they had occasional staring contests with each other.

Riddle ignored her mocking comment and said with his cold voice: "I assumed that three months at Hogwarts would have been enough time to get accustomed with the school rules but somehow I find you out and about your dorm after curfew." Katherine mouthed "Oh my god!" before she said aloud: "Well I think I skipped that paragraph of the school rules then. It was a pretty long list, ya know." Riddle could hear her repressed laugh and was slightly annoyed because of her behavior. Normally if he got hold of a student at some wrongdoing he or she was very intimidated because of him being Head boy and every teacher's favourite.

Tom clasped his hands behind his back as he decided to launch an immediate attack on her as to why her family name didn't seem to exist at all. "What is it that you're hiding, Pierce?" If he assumed this would catch her off guard then he was fooled. The brunette tilted her head slightly to the left and watched him curiously. Katherine slowly stepped towards him until they were only two steps apart. Riddle eyed her very suspiciously as she said in an innocent tone: "Do you mean Avery's broom? Damn it, I knew I didn't hide it well!" Katherine had to restrain herself very hard to not burst into laughter at this very moment. "But promise me you won't tell him!"

She was certain if you would hold a match next to Riddle that it would immediately catch fire because of the anger that was surely boiling inside him that she avoided his question. Of course Katherine knew that he somehow must have found out that she was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She just needed to find out what he knew about her. So she allowed a smile to appear on her face and she asked him: "Okay, that clearly wasn't what you wanted to hear but if you want me to answer you precisely then how about you tell me what you want to know?"

Tom had to pull himself together to not attack that little beast right now. Instead he calmly spoke – but still with his merciless ice cold voice: "How can it be that your last name is Pierce" He made a little pause for effect but Katherine already answered in a bored voice: "Merlin, and all teachers call you the mostly talented student at Hogwarts… Maybe I should have stayed at Durmstrang." – _Oh yes, you should have!_, thought Riddle – "Pierce happens to be my last name because my father's last name was Pierce. Got it?" She said with a voice as if she was explaining this to a three year old.

Tom gritted his teeth and he knew soon he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore if she continued like this. Now his voice was no longer calm; it was filled with rage as he tried to at least keep a polite wording as he said: "If you would have let me finish my sentence, Pierce-" He spat her name with the same disgust he normally said 'mudblood' "-you would have known that I wanted to inform you about the fact that your last name doesn't exist!"

Thankfully Katherine didn't show any reaction on her face while she felt like the ground was pulled away from underneath her feet. Damn! Why didn't she think of that problem? She cursed herself inwardly and tried to think of a good excuse. But as it is in many situations when your brain desperately needs a good excuse very quickly the needed adrenaline rush comes and delivers the easiest way out. "And?" Katherine said as lethargic as possible. "Everybody has some dark secrets. You are the perfect example for that, Riddle!"

She had pushed her luck by letting Riddle know that she had some information about him that no one else beside himself knew and normally she wouldn't have done that but her instincts told her that it was the right move for her to do.

A long silence followed her last words and Riddle simply just stared at her with a slight confused look in his eyes. Katherine saw her chance to disappear so she shot the Head Boy a last mysterious smile and walked past him and down to the Dungeons. She needed to write to Kiril as soon as possible to inform him about this night's events and ask him for an advice.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of that 'first' meeting of my main characters!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The loss of a good friend

Hello my dear readers!

Sorry I was MIA for so long but I just didn't have the time to update...

Well, thanks to **MrsSomerhalder10**, **Someone**, **MrsVampra** and **winmay** who have reviewed **Volume II** so far! You are awesome! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The loss of a good friend

Katherine tried very hard to not encounter Tom Riddle when they were completely alone so he couldn't ask her any further questions about her. The more relieved she was when she finally got a response from Kiril. They wrote their letters in Bulgarian in case they got into the wrong hands. Because Katherine heard, wrote and spoke English all the time it was difficult for her at first to get into reading and writing in her mother language again but the more she did it the easier it got.

_Dear Katerina,_

_Don't worry about Riddle knowing that your new last name isn't your real one. We should have thought that this would happen, though! Anyways we can still use this for/to our advantage! Because he discovered that the name Pierce doesn't exist and you didn't answer his question there is some mystery surrounding you now and this will make you even more interesting for Riddle._

_In your previous letter you already described me your plan on slowly getting into Riddle's trusted circle so you can learn about his plans. That way we could use this knowledge to defeat him! Well, this is a good plan and Vilhelm has also approved of it._

_Good luck and until we write again,_

_Kiril_

While Katherine focused on not directly meeting Tom Riddle but still sharing an eye contact here and then to hold up his interest she was tortured with seeing her old friend Sylvia Prewett completely ignoring her – which was only logical because she didn't know that Katherine was her 'dead' friend Katerina Petrova and because of her mission the vampire wasn't allowed to tell the red head.

Still she tried to keep some sort of contact and when the two were alone one day after Defense against the Dark Arts Katherine took her chance and spoke to her former best friend: "Hey. Sylvia, right?" The hateful glance the red haired Gryffindor gave her made her cringe inwardly as Sylvia spat: "What do you want, Pierce? I thought that I am not worthy enough to be addressed by such noble blooded human beings you Slytherins think you are." Her words stung in Katherine's mind and she only kept herself from shouting 'But I am not one of them! I am your best friend!' with very much restraint.

Before she could have said anything further Sylvia said with an emotionless voice as cold as steel: "Stay the hell away from me! I don't seek your company as you are a ruthless and ignorant bitch just like all the others!" And with that she stormed off leaving a devastated Katherine behind. The brunette felt like something inside her had just died. Like the human side of her – the remains of Katerina Petrova – had finally made room for Katherine Pierce. One single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that she just lost the only true friend she ever had!

A few days later Katherine realized that someone was trying to get close to her. A boy! Arthur Rosier, a 7th year Slytherin and a member of Riddle's followers to be precisely. Katherine thought him to be mad if he just blatantly ignored her warning she had made at the welcome feast for the 1944/1945 school year. She didn't particularly know why but she started to play with him a little bit. Maybe because she just didn't know what to do at the moment with her mission of getting into Tom Riddle's trusted circle.

Every time she refused one of Rosier's dates and very suggestive offers she saw this sadness in his eyes but lately she noticed that the sadness had turned into anger and she began to worry a bit.

And Katherine was right to worry! One night she sneaked out of the Slytherin common room to go to the library because she had overheard Riddle asking Professer Slughorn about some spell called 'Horcrux' one afternoon after class but she had to leave the classroom before the potions teacher explained this spell to his favourite student because if she had stayed a little longer the two would surely have become suspicious. So she only knew that Riddle was obviously interested in this spell and the only way she could find out something about Dark Magic at Hogwarts – knowing Riddle it just had to do something with the Dark Arts! – was the restricted section!

She strolled through the moonlit shelves filled with thick leather-bound books and slowly saw the gate to the restricted section come closer and closer. She held her breath as she used her vampire strength to crack open the lock. It made a metal crack but no alarms went off or anything of that sort. With a relieved sigh the brunette entered the section and after a quick overview she started with the first shelf and began reading the titles on the spines.

A few minutes had passed when Katherine's senses registered someone else in the library who was also coming in the direction of the restricted section she was in. With a low curse Katherine closed the book she was just reading and shoved it back in it's place on the dusty shelf. In this moment a familiar male voice drawled behind her: "What a pleasant surprise, eh Kat?" Without turning around she already knew to whom the voice belonged – and it was _not _Riddle!

"Good evening, Rosier!" Her voice was calm and playful while her mind was racing. What was he doing here? Laughing a little the tall Slytherin stepped closer to her and when he was standing right behind her he rested his hands on her slender shoulders. "I know you told me you don't want to go on a date with me but I don't really need a date with you to get what I want!" He roughly spun her around and pressed her against the desk that was now behind her. Katherine didn't expect to see such a lust in Arthur's eyes so she was surprised as she saw a dark gleam in the boy's green eyes which looked almost black in the darkness of the library.

Rosier didn't waste any more time so he started kissing Katherine roughly and demanding. Katherine tried to stay calm and wrench herself out of his grip without using her supernatural strength because this would have given away the fact that she wasn't human! But her attempts failed which made Rosier laugh a little as he began ripping open her shirt and bent her head back to kiss his way down her throat.

The Slytherin was just about to open her black bra when Katherine couldn't take it any longer. She had had enough! With an unexpected collusion of his groin with her knee she made Arthur cringe and so she was able to free her hands and she sent him swirling through the aisle between the book shelves with her vampire strength. Katherine heard him hit the wooden floor as she casually strode towards where he was lying on the floor with a look of agony on his face as he slowly sat himself up. "I thought my warning at the beginning of the school year was clear enough… But as it seems I was mistaken!" She sighed and absently straightened her slightly wrinkled skirt. If looks could kill she would have dropped dead at any second – ha! What an irony! Rosier wasn't able to stand up yet but he was staring at her with an unbelievable and hateful expression on his features.

Katherine was anything but intimidated so she continued to speak with a calm voice but it had a warning tone to it: "Rosier, messing with me means that I will only rip your heart out in the end! Remember this!" With one last look she spun on her heel and walked a few steps away from him.

But then she stopped and turned around again. This time her voice was cold and merciless: "And yes, that's a threat!"

* * *

><p>Well, someone should have told him that Katherine isn't just like any other woman...<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: A trap

Well, here I am again with a new chapter!

Thanks to **FlowerAngelxoxo** and **ChocolateBeth** for your really nice comments! I appreciate that a lot!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A Trap

A brooding Rosier sat in the darkest corner of the Slytherin common room on a black leather couch. It was the morning following the incident in the library and Arthur had immediately told Riddle about what had happened last night.

Their Dark lord had listened quietly to his follower's report and – elsewise than Rosier's fellow mates – he didn't seem to be surprised as Rosier came to the point of telling them how Katherine Pierce had sent him hurtling down the aisle of the library with such an incredible force.

Instead a sly smirk appeared on his handsome face and with a content chuckle he leaned back in his black leather armchair. A red flash gleamed in his eyes and looking on the dancing flames in the fireplace he thought about what Arthur Rosier had just told him/them. His assumption that Katherine Pierce kept a secret under her impenetrable aura seemed to be true. He just needed to force her to tell him everything… And then he would punish her for daring to backtalk him.

After he had made his decision Riddle started to let his assembled followers in on his plan. "You will get your revenge on her Rosier, don't worry! Pierce keeps a secret that I will reveal. Avery, Nott!"

The two 7th year boys slightly leaned forward. "Yes, my lord?", the two said in union and after Tom had eyed them for a moment he explained to them what he wanted them to do. "I need you to stalk Pierce until you find out where she ventures every night."

The group went silent when they heard footsteps on the staircase that lead from the girl's dormitories up to the common room. Their heads turned around in union and as if she had heard Riddle's last words Katherine Pierce stepped into the green and silver adorned room.

She was well aware to whom the stares she felt belonged. While she crossed the common room Katherine shot an innocent look in the direction where among his followers sat Tom Riddle – all tall and gorgeous as usual – but as her eyes shifted to Rosier her stare hardened and she could see his lips were pressed together into a thin line, the pure hatred in his eyes fitted perfectly with what had happened last night.

Katherine mockingly raised one eyebrow and then she was out of sight because she had stepped into the small hallway that lead to the enchanted wall which was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Riddle felt a chill run down his spine because of the look she had given him but he assumed this was because of the anticipation of what would await her soon. With a cold look he said to Nott and Avery: "Go now and accomplish your task! We shall meet again this Saturday at midnight. You know where!"

Katherine Pierce knew that she had been surveyed over the past few weeks by Riddle's footmen Nott and Avery. She knew they were planning on trapping her this night because she had overheard their planning sessions. Thanks to that she also knew where they would be waiting for her. In the hallway on the 2nd floor that lead to the old Transfiguration classroom. The way she took every night to sneak out of the castle and to go into the Forbidden forest to feed.

What Riddle and his followers didn't know was that Katherine had her own plans for tonight… After her last period of the day she was just about to leave the Charms classroom when Riddle's gang went past her with nasty smirks plastered on their faces. Wait until tonight! Katherine chuckled a little as she was alone in the classroom. Well, she was not really alone. Olive Hornby was standing by her table and packing her books into her bag. This was her chance!

Katherine tossed her curly hair over her shoulder and slowly strode up to stand behind the black haired Slytherin girl. She said nothing and waited for Olive to turn around which she did eventually. Her eyes wide in surprise she gasped and Katherine could hear how her heartrate/heartbeat quickened instantly. "God Pierce, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Serves you right for what you did to me in the past! Keeping her dark thoughts locked up in her mind Katherine smiled sweetly at her fellow classmate. "I am so sorry Olive. But I need to tell you something…" She lowered her voice and kept eye contact with her prey until she felt how their minds were slowly welding into one. Then the vampire started to compel her. "You are going to go the 2nd floor hallway tonight at midnight. Nobody must see you and don't be late! Now carry on as if nothing happened!"

Tom Riddle's body buzzed with excitement. In a few moments he would unveil Katherine Pierce's secret! He and his followers hid in the darkness of the hallway from where you could reach the corridor where they would capture her by walking around a corner. They had seen the brunette round that exact corner just seconds ago and Riddle's Death eaters waited for their master to give the signal to attack. Almost not audible Riddle hissed: "Now!"

In an instant Avery, Nott, Rosier and the others stood in the other hallway, all silently muttering "Stupefey!" and as Tom Riddle heard the thud of a body hitting the floor he walked around the corner with a devious smile on his lips.

There she was, lying on the stone floor in her school robes, her dark hair spread around her head. Flanked by Avery and Malfoy five steps behind the Head boy strolled over to the stunned girl's form. As he came closer the smile on his face disappeared quickly and he could not believe his eyes.

"Hornby?" Malfoy gasped in surprise and Tom could feel anger welling up inside him. That bitch had succeeded in escaping him! Before he could have let out his aggressions on the next best thing or human being that was in his reach a painfully familiar voice said from behind: "Welcome to the party, Riddle!"

The dark haired heir of Slytherin clenched his fists as he watched an amused looking Katherine Pierce step out of the shadows her wand twirling around her fingers completely at ease. She came to a stand across from Riddle only Olive's body in between them. With a smirk she addressed his shocked looking followers. "Your plan might have worked out if you hadn't been too obvious with stalking me… Oh well!"

Avery was the first one to gain his ability to speak again. "What is Olive doing here?" As if just noticing that the black haired Slytherin girl was lying at her feet Katherine waited for a second before she answered. "Olive has the honor of being my meal for tonight – or misfortune which is way more appropriate in this case!"

A dark gleam in her eyes Katherine enjoyed the confused looks on both Tom Riddle's and his friend's faces as they asked themselves what in hell she could possibly mean by that.

The brunette gave them another few seconds to furrow their brows but then she couldn't restrain herself any longer. She was incredibly hungry today!

She knelt down next to an unconscious Olive Hornby and feeling her sharp teeth appear she sank them into the soft skin of Hornby's neck, directly finding her victim's carotid artery.

Now Olive wasn't that unconscious anymore and while she drank the slightly acid tasting blood Katherine enjoyed the painful screams. Over the years she had gotten used to this and after accepting what she had become she knew that this was something that belonged to her nature as a vampire. And after what this girl had did to her while she was still human Katherine thought it was her right to get revenge!

But she also wanted Olive to remember this pain for the rest of her life so she decided to not kill the girl and pulled away in the right moment. Blood dripping from her chin Katherine looked up to see the horrified looks from the group of boys in front of her.

While she dropped Olive's body – who was now unconscious again and who Katherine would later compel to forget who had attacked her – to the ground and slowly got up Rosier piped in: "Y-You're a… a… you are a-"

"A vampire? Yep!" Katherine casually removed the bloody stains from her with a flick of her wand. She then stepped closer to Rosier who involuntarily backed off a bit. Before she came to stand in front of him she used her most seductive voice which sent goosebumps down everybody's spines. "You do remember what I said to you a few nights before in the library, Rosier? That messing with me means that I will rip your heart out in the end!" After a confused Arthur Rosier had nodded slowly she continued with a half-smile: "Well, other than you might have thought I didn't mean that as a metaphor…"

And then Katherine's hand shot forward in lightning speed, went through Rosier's flesh and ripped his heart right out of his body.

* * *

><p>Well, that wasn't very nice of Katherine... But when is she ever nice? ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Snake vs Vampire

This chapter is dedicated to **ChocolateBeth**, who made me laugh so hard when I read her review for chapter 4! Thanks for that!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Snake vs Vampire

While his followers stepped back a bit and lowered their wands Tom Riddle showed no sign of fear. He also didn't feel fear inside him. Now that he knew Katherine Pierce's secret and he had watched her kill one of his followers without blinking he somehow found himself to be fascinated by her. He would never have believed that a girl could enjoy inflicting pain on others, not even the most vicious Slytherin girls would but Katherine had seemed to like it.

Her brown eyes were sparkling with joy as she turned towards Nott who seemed to slightly flinch away from her. Riddle smiled to himself. They feared her now… just like they feared him.

Katherine somehow managed to get the large 7th year Slytherin to look at her and the second he did his eyes instantly went blank. "Take Rosier's body and his heart and bring them into the Forbidden forest. Then you will return to your dorm and forget about the events of tonight!"

Tom Riddle and his friends furrowed their brows as Nott repeated her instructions in a slightly off voice and he then – to the surprise of almost everyone – did as Katherine had told him to.

Then she walked past all of Riddle's followers, looking them straight in the eye and said with the same hypnotic tone in her voice: "You will return to your dorm and forget everything that happened tonight!" Every single one of them complied without asking and Riddle wondered why they did so. He realized that she hadn't stopped by him and for he was curious about finding out more about her so he disappeared into the shadows of the part of the hallway that wasn't lit by torches and watched his Death Eaters leave the place.

As Katherine turned around with a sigh and slowly walked to where the still limp form of Olive Hornby lay on the ground Riddle stepped back into the light and followed her barely making any sound.

"Although you move like a shadow – floating and silent – the many questions swirling in your mind reveal your whereabouts, Riddle!" She knelt down next to Olive and as her eyelids fluttered slightly open Katherine compelled her to return to her dorm, wash out her wounds and to also forget about the events of the evening. After that the Slytherin girl got up and walked as if nothing had happened past a slightly astonished looking Tom Riddle who had answered the female vampire in the meantime. "What about answering them then?" Without waiting for Katherine to respond he simply continued in his usual drawl. "Why did Avery, Nott and all the others did what you said?"

Now Katherine turned to face him and eyed him with the joyful gleam still in her eyes. "Mind compulsion. Very convenient and far easier than other spells and more subtle than the Imperius curse." With a playful quirk of her eyebrows she smiled which made Riddle a little suspicious. _What was she up to?_ "The more fitting question would be: What were you up to?"

Now Riddle's jaw clenched and a red gleam that was all too familiar to his followers flashed in his eyes as he growled: "Stay out of my head, Pierce!" Her light laughter made him cringe inwards. Riddle was slowly comprehending that she was doing something to him or else he would never react that strangely. Still with a smile on her lips Katherine playfully twisted a strand of brown hair around her index finger while she didn't break the cold eye contact Riddle gave her. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game but her instincts told her that she was on the right way. She needed to let him know that she was well informed about him and she also needed to find out if he was slowly getting interested in her – Katherine didn't care in which way!

Hiding her nerves behind her confident façade she slowly made her way over to him breaking their eye contact not once. "Why so snappy? Are you afraid that I would stumble upon some of your plans of taking over the wizarding world? Oh, and if I were you I'd consider another name than Lord Voldemort. I mean 'The flight of death' sounds really impressive and all but I mean _Lord_? Really?"

There was total silence after that.

Like in slow motion Katherine saw Tom Riddle's expression turn from icy cold to shocked and then there was blatant fury written all over his face. "What did you just say you bitch?" He had stormed towards her and grabbed her by the neck, his wand pointing at her chest.

She didn't look scared like he had imagined and the delight in her eyes made him even angrier. Completely calm Katherine looked down to his hand – which would have her desperately gasping for air if she would still be human – and her seductive smile which would make every other boy fall head over heels for her disturbed Tom even more. "That wasn't very nice, Riddle!"

Before Tom could have done anything she had freed herself and slammed his back with vampire strength into the stone wall behind them/him. After he had recovered from his first shock Riddle saw Katherine's face for the first time when she was in vampire mode – red eyes and dark veins that looked like cracks in a marble floor. Incredible white and sharp fangs reflected the warm light of the torches around them. Riddle tried to push her away but Katherine had an iron-like grip on him. She wouldn't let him go!

Her wild expression softened and her fangs slowly turned back into normal shaped teeth. "I think it is time that someone shows you how to properly treat a lady!" Even though he was pinned to the wall by a vampire Riddle hadn't lost his vicious temper. "Lady? Is it that what you call yourself?" One split-second later he almost regretted what he had said because he felt her grip on him tighten painfully. But he forced himself to not show any signs of weakness.

With an evil smile Katherine flung him across the hallway to the other wall across of them and while he glided to the ground she strolled over to him and knelt down so they were at eye level. "I did not compel you to forget tonight because if one of your brain amputated pricks decides to go after me once again you can tell him to stay perfectly put... I don't think you want to loose another follower, do you?"

The image of her cruelly ripping Rosier's heart out came floating back to his mind and he asked with a hoarse voice: "You didn't have to kill him!" "Oh come on, who's gonna miss this idiot? Besides it wouldn't be too difficult to find a worthy successor. You could practically hire the whole Slytherin house!"

The almost casual conversation was disturbed as Katherine's hand shot out again, grabbing Riddle and sending him flying down the hallway to land on his back, her hovering above him. Her face was only inches away from his and for the first time it came down to him how stunningly beautiful she was. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark brown waves, the ends tickling him slightly. Her brown eyes glittered mischievously and her sensual lips were upturned into a smirk. Riddle could feel a sensation ripple through his body comparable to an electric shock. What was she doing to him?

Katherine was well aware of the fact that she made Riddle experience something that he normally refused to feel: emotions! She brought her lips to his ear and purred: "Why do we have to fight each other Riddle? We could have powers comparable to an atomic bomb. We could be invincible!" With one last deep eye contact she slowly got up, turned on her heels and walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

She couldn't resist to look over her shoulder. "See ya in potions on Wednesday Riddle!" And with a wink she turned her back on a confused Riddle.

* * *

><p>Haha, well that's Katherine for you! I have to say this is probably my favourite chapter of Volume II... And I had really great fun writing it too!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: An offer

Well, after my first day of my second to last school year I am rushing to the computer to give you another chapter of Volume II to read.

Thanks as always to **ChocolateBeth**, who seems to be the only one reviewing this story at the moment but never mind!

Thanks! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

An offer

_Why do we have to fight each other Riddle? We could have powers comparable to an atomic bomb. We could be invincible!_ Tom couldn't get Katherine's words off his mind. Her voice echoed through his thoughts every time he recalled the events of the night he had learned that Katherine Pierce was a vampire. He had expected that she was a mudblood in disguise that had pretended to be a pureblood to get into Slytherin or something of that sort. He had expected _everything_ but not this!

As she had compelled them to do his Death Eaters had completely forgotten what had happened that night and as he spoke to Olive once after class he had found out that she also had no memory of that night's events. Riddle was impressed of how easily Katherine had managed to manipulate their memory. His followers, which he had trained in Occlumency for years!

Even though Riddle tried very hard to block her out of his mind he couldn't help thinking of her and how she had killed Rosier just like that. Arthur Rosier's body had been found two days after he was reported missing and because he was found by some centaurs in the Forbidden forest everyone thought that the poor boy had been attacked by something. But Riddle knew better!

When he planned the future he had in store for the world he saw something that worried him at first. He did not only see him as the ruler of the wizarding world… he saw Katherine Pierce standing by his side. Not as a Death Eater… as his Dark Lady! He thought that she must have him under some sort of spell but after he had time to think he came to the conclusion that – weather he liked it or not – he had imagined her by his side because he wanted her to be there.

Tom Riddle realized that Katherine was right! If they would team up together to strive towards a common goal then they truly would be invincible! Nobody would dare to stand up against him with a vampire among his rows.

But to be safe, to find out if she could really be of use to him he would ask her at first to be one of his Death Eaters. Then if she proved herself to be worth the honor she would be his Dark Lady.

During these days of thinking and planning Tom's view of Katherine Pierce somewhat changed. He didn't see her as a threat to his plans anymore. Instead she could be the key to achieving greatness!

He planned on not telling his followers until she would agree to join him. And he was just about to do this as he strode towards where she sat in the Slytherin common room. His hands clasped behind his back he towered over her as she slowly looked up at him, one eyebrow raised in question. "What do you want Riddle?" "We must talk. Now. Outside." Without waiting for an answer he turned and made his way towards the exit of the common room.

Outside he leaned himself against a wall and waited. His patience was not going to be put to the test because only a moment later Katherine stepped out of the enchanted wall and stood in front of him, her hands crossed over her chest. "There. Now spit it out!" A few weeks back he would have been put off by her aggressive tone but now he was simply amused. Riddle pushed himself off the wall and started circling her. Katherine's brown eyes followed his every step and this made him realize again how this woman fascinated him. With velvet lining on his voice he drawled: "Well Pierce, after I found out about you being a vampire and that you know about my plans – although I am still wondering how you know – I began to think about your last words…" He then realized that she had backed off to the wall behind her and that by him following her they were as close as they never have been before. The same sensation came over Riddle like a few days before when she had pinned him down on the ground and he found that he somehow liked it. Katherine's eyelids were lowered and her lips slightly parted and she again knew exactly how she made him feel. "Please Riddle, tell me that you are not trying to seduce me right now!"

"You said that we could be a team… A great team. And after I have thought about it I think it isn't such a bad idea.", he had simply ignored her comment even though it made him smile a little. Now Katherine pushed him back. "You are actually asking me to join your company of pricks that can barely hold a wand?" She knew that by offering her a spot amongst his followers she was one step closer to defeating him, the future Dark Lord. But as Kiril had written her once: she needed a higher position as a simple Death eater could ever gain to find out his darkest secrets.

With one last hateful look she stormed up the stairs that led to the Entrance hall. She needed Riddle to believe that she was simply disgusted by his offer. Because she had a surprise for him that would make him change his mind…

_Dear Katerina,_

_I did some research on this spell you asked me about. A Horcrux is an artifact to keep a piece of one's soul. If the caster of the spell dies and his or her body is destroyed the soul lives on because of the Horcrux. I asked Vilhelm and Gwendolyn and they all assume that Riddle wants to gain some sort of immortality by doing this. _

_Well, after studying him over seventeen years now I think he won't make some random objects his Horcruxes… No, these artifacts worth it to contain pieces of his soul must be of some personal value to him. Which brings me to the reason why I am sending you a package and not a letter. _

_As he is the heir of Slytherin it is very likely that he will try to find Salazhar Slytherin's locket. I found the locket in an old shop in the so called Knockturn Alley in London and send it to you with this letter. Hopefully it can be helpful for your plan._

_Yours_

_Kiril _

* * *

><p>Riddle has been turned down... Oh oh, I don't think that was a good idea...<em><br>_


	8. Chapter 7: Riddle's visitor

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter!

**FlowerAngelxoxo**, **ChocolateBeth**, **Someone** (yay, your review really made my day! I thought you had stopped reading my story ^^) and **Isabella Marie Cullen** (Katherine has wavy hair of course XD).

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Riddle's visitor

As Tom turned around to put some more of his things into his suitcase he almost let everything fall down to the ground in shock. Casually leaning against the door was Katherine, dressed in a white blouse, blood red heels with crow heads on the toe area of the shoes and a black pencil skirt. Absolutely calm she pointed to a pile of stuff Tom had sorted out earlier and asked: "You sure you don't want to keep those?" A small smile appeared on her face and showed that she was absolutely aware of the fact that she had just scared him to death.

The dark haired Slytherin didn't let his shock show and forced a cold and uninterested tone into his voice: "How do you know where I live?" Katherine stepped into the room and looked around. After a moment she laid her brown eyes on Riddle again and lifted one eyebrow playfully. She didn't say anything but that simple gesture gave the heir of Slytherin chills all over. With a low voice the young woman answered: "I have my ways…"

That sentence made Tom's blood freeze and boil at the same time. What the-? But now Katherine started laughing so hard that he realized that she must have been kidding. Her shoulders were shaking from the bouts of giggles that ran through her entire body.

After a bit she managed to speak: "Oh chill, Dipett told me!"

He didn't relax at that statement and instead his voice was cold as steel as he asked: "And why did the Headmaster tell you that?" "Because I need to give you something and this could not wait until spring break is over so I asked him to tell me where you live." With a glint of amusement in her eyes Katherine handed him a small package, brown paper wrapped around it. He eyed it suspiciously and the brunette spoke: "Okay Riddle, your feelings for me aside! We need to-"

Katherine didn't continue to speak because the handsome Slytherin suddenly stood in front of her, his green eyes nailing her on the spot. "What did you just say?", he hissed into her ear. Unlike others that action didn't afraid Katherine and with a roll of her eyes she repeated: "I said that you should put your feelings for me aside and-"

Riddle slammed her against the wall and if looks had been able to kill Katherine would have died on the spot – if she hadn't been dead already! The heir of Slytherin laughed dryly and said: "Oh, I have feelings for you? Show me!" Again the bulgarian beauty lifted one eyebrow and with a soft purr in her voice she almost whispered: "But only because you asked!"

With a quick flip of her hand and thanks to her vampire skills Riddle lay on the wooden floor of his room and Katherine sat upon him, her long brown curls over one shoulder. She brought her face down to his and traced her slender hand up his chest. They both felt his heartbeat quickening and Katherine's lips curled up into a seductive smile: "Right… no feelings for me!" Her mocking tone was mirrored by the amused look on her face.

She then lowered her face to his so they were merely inches apart and she felt his breath hot against her skin. Suddenly Katherine felt how Riddle grabbed her neck and brought her lips to his.

Their first kiss was passionate and demanding, both felt a sudden connection forming between them. Just like it was meant to be! Of course things got messier and it is obvious that the night passed with more than just kissing…

The sun shone through the dirty glass window and woke Tom Riddle from his peaceful sleep. He stretched slowly and slowly the events of last night came back into his mind and he smiled to himself. That night had been amazing!

He looked around the room and realized that he was all alone. There was no sign of Katherine. She must have left early because her clothes had also disappeared from where she had left them on the floor. Suddenly Riddle's gaze fell on the brown package that still lay on his desk where Katherine had left it. With furrowed brows he quickly pulled on his clothes and picked it up. It wasn't much larger than a palm and there was no note on the brown paper that could refer to the content.

He slowly opened it and after he was done a silver chain with a heavy pendant lay in his palm. The pendant had a brownish colour and if you looked closely you could see an emerald rhinestoned _S_ in the middle.

Riddle couldn't believe his eyes. It was Salazhar Slytherin's locket!

* * *

><p>I apologize that this chapter was really short but because of that I will upload chapter 8 in a bit...<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Albania

Okay, as this is the last chapter of Volume II I would like to thank every one of you who have read this story so far. Namely there are **MrsSomerhalder10**, **Someone**, **MrsVampra**, **winmay**, **FlowerAngelxoxo**, **ChocolateBeth** and **Isabella Marie Cullen**! You guys rock! Thanks SOOOOO much!

watercave

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Albania

After the short spring break Katherine Pierce didn't return to Hogwarts. Dipett told the students that she transferred back to Durmstrang due to personal reasons. Riddle could not believe this at first but after he had searched every inch of the castle he had to admit that Katherine in fact hadn't returned.

Slytherin's locket was hidden in his robes all the time. He was so glad to finally own it but he was still confused as to why she had given it to him and where she had gotten it from. After her departure a few days ago he had tried to find her but he had to give up soon. As the year went on and he didn't hear anything from Katherine he eventually decided to forget her.

Then the day came Tom Marvolo Riddle graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the best marks not only of all 7th years but also the best anyone had ever achieved at Hogwarts. Against the expectations of everybody he didn't start working at the Ministry of Magic. He disappeared completely!

Well, he did not of course! But he was out of the public's eye for a very long time. Riddle was travelling to the most incredible and dangerous places he always wanted to go to after his graduation. One of his first destinations was Albania, a small country in Europe. There he planned on finding Rovena Ravenclaw's long lost diadem. He stayed in a small tavern where no one knew him and spent his days walking through the forests looking for the place where Helena Ravenclaw's ghost had told him she had hidden the diadem. Or he was sitting in his dark room reading through books he had collected from various shops that selled Dark artifacts. Two weeks passed without any significant events but one evening when Riddle returned to the tavern from another uneventful trip to the forest something happened.

As Riddle walked down the hallway to his room suddenly a door behind him burst open and after he had spun around he saw a young man with several bite marks stumbling out of the room behind the door with the number 261 on it. He crashed into a wooden table in the hallway and Tom would have continued on his path if he hadn't felt it.

An incredibly strong and dark aura came radiating out of room number 261. He blinked. He knew that aura from somewhere! But that was impossible!

He turned around once more to look at the doorframe and suddenly there was a female shadow standing there. He couldn't see who it was but as the woman stepped into the light of the hallway Riddle recognized her long dark brown curls and just as a few months ago he was still struck down by her stunning beauty.

Katherine wore tight black pants, black heels and an equally black tank top. Dangling from a silver chain around her neck Tom saw a silver cased stone which sparkled in the light of the hallway.

She hadn't looked at him yet, instead she elegantly knelt herself beside the man who had stumbled out of her room only seconds ago and stroked his blonde hair: "You will now forget about me and you will remember being attacked by a huge animal that marked you. Got it?" With the question her left eyebrow rose and the man nodded, the look on his eyes became hazed.

As Katherine rose again Tom could see the blood trail that ran down her throat. Even though he knew that she was a vampire it still gave him chills.

Suddenly she looked up and her eyes met his. Because she had just fed a few moments ago her normally brown eyes were blood red and black veins were on her cheeks. Katherine kept the eye contact while walking back into her room leaving the door wide open.

Riddle started walking in the direction of room 261 and casually leaned against the doorframe as he watched Katherine pick up a bottle of Whiskey from a desk. The brunette then turned around and offered the bottle to him: "You want some?" Her voice hadn't changed a bit. It still had the seductiveness about it when they had last seen each other.

As Tom didn't answer Katherine looked back into his eyes and her lips turned up into one of the smiles that were so characteristic for the feline vampire: "It's nice to see you again, Tom!"

* * *

><p>And here we go...<p>

Who is ready for Volume III?


	10. Volume III

Hello my fellow readers!

I just wanted to let you know that you can sink your teeth into **The King of Slytherin -** **Volume III: Despair**!

Thanks for sticking with this story trough Volume I and II or got onto the train during Volume II and I hope that you will until the last chapter of Volume IV!

You can find Volume III: Despair here: .net/s/7389241/1/ (Just add the 'fanfiction' part before the '.net'. For some reason it won't allow me to post the full link...)

Love

watercave


End file.
